


Banshee Screech

by bansheegirl43



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of I's, Banshee has platinum and purple hair, Bisexual Female Character, Cause I swear, Crush at First Sight, Cutting, First Love, I might add my flaws here, Love at First Sight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus is 8, Protective Sans (Undertale), Sans and Banshee are 15, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, This is a slight author-insert, and stuff, banshee is extremely bipolar, but she does have my favorites and stuff, but yeah, i love it, just me with self-harm added, this banshee character isn't exactly like me, wow it seems like im talking in third person, y'know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: (trust me, i know that this title sucks. if you want it changed, comment a suggestion and i shall think about it.)This is about my life slightly, its basically a get-to-know banshee. I added and changed stuff to this, only because it's Undertale and I don't want you guys knowing EVERYTHING there is to know about me. Also, I never did self-harm really. The worst I did was pick at sores. Which DOES hurt, btw.~Fic Summary~I never had loved the other kids at school. They always called me bad names and pointed and laughed. They also made fun of everything I did, no matter how well I did. There were very few people who didn't make fun of me, who didn't bully me. That is why I go online most of my free time- I can simply block anyone who I don't want to deal with. I also struggle in high school, the school rules unfair and me having to always pay close attention in class.If only I can kill myself and not be missed.





	Banshee Screech

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot to deal with me, and I just kinda need to vent out how I get bullied and stuff. I'm an attention hog, I know, just bottling stuff up isn't healthy.

I never did like people. If I wasn't included in a conversation, I would feel not needed. If I was dragged into a conversation too much, I would feel uncomfortable. If I was at a, for example, church with over 100 people, I would start crying in panic, and have to stand by the door to the outside world. I was always emotional, never reacting too weakly if I cared or was awake enough for it. I had absolute no control over my emotions, and people make fun of me for that. Sometimes, I think I have the bipolar disorder, but no. I do not, as I am quite a healthy person.

 

Well.. I am not healthy at all, to be honest. I was born with a hole in my heart, that stopped bothering me a couple years ago, and I am slightly anemic. And that was only from not taking care of myself. I get sleep deprived almost every day from staying up late, and spend most of my time not working on school work, but playing Minecraft or For Honor. And I have friends on both those games, and my best friend is someone named Phoenix. He is three years older than me, but I don't care. He plays Minecraft, and gives me stuff to do to keep me distracted. He doesn't know about my self-cuts, or anything too terrible. He _does_ know, however, that I don't pay attention to myself. Or anyone, really. I have issues hearing what people say, and if I focus on something too much, I loose senses of everything else.

 

It would then take someone yelling or slamming against something to snap me out of my trance, which happens often. Anyways, lets go to the present- enough explaining about me- I'm observing myself in the mirror above the bathroom sink, reminding myself of what I have that is to be grateful for. My ombre platinum/purple hair hangs around my shoulders, making me smile softly.

 

 

The hair was beautiful, and it matches well with the freckles sprinkled like pepper and salt on my face. A mole was on the left side of my chin, making me frown at it slightly. I had it for as long as I can remember and used to get bullied for it, but soon they stopped caring about that when I wouldn't react to that kind of pestering. No one could shame me for my freckles or my mole. Anyways- I observe my eyes, their natural blue making me smile widely. Blue is as close to purple I can get, but man do I love it. Blue eyes usually meant to be attractive, and also to have a peaceful personality. I looked it up in curiosity one time, and it still made me proud.

 

People say that being spoiled like this is a good thing, that you get to have whatever you want. But it also means once your eyes are opened to the real world, you will realize it is harsh. Luckily, I was spoilt, but still had a clear view on the world. I know the world can be harsh, but it can also give you blessings. Like, for example, video games. Or colorful hair. _Or_ , pretty eyes and freckles. I have so much to be grateful for, yet I take it all for-granted sometimes. I even sometimes want more. But what will you do, when you can't focus in school, and can't get along with your schoolmates at the same time? What will keep you standing, what will keep me going to adult age? I ask myself this as I take the knife from the side of the sink, and slowly bring it to my wrist, hanging it over the sink to make the mess smaller and easier to clean.

 

No one knows about this, and it should stay this way. Tears fall down my face as I makes a very shallow cut on my wrist. I wince, but let the blood run down the drain- and smile softly. Scars of past cuts are on my wrist, silver lines proving that I've done this a long time. As the bleeding slows, I wrap my wrists back up with bandages from the first aid, and sigh as I think about my excuse I use for people who ask about the bandages.

 

_"It makes me feel cool, mom." My mom stops staring at my bandages in a concerned look, and smiles up at me._

 

_"Alright, sweety, there's nothing's wrong with that."_

 

I sigh as I pull my sleeves down, shoving my thumbs through the thumbholes and then putting my hands in my pocket of my grey hoodie, after opening the door and cleaning the mess, of course. Sighing yet again, I hear the news about the upcoming celebration of two years on the surface for monsters. She smiles softly, thinking about the monsters she's seen.

 

She wishes she can be so amazing like that.

 

* * *

 

 

Sans sighs, listening to Papyrus cheer on and on about his new race car bed he got, he smiles. Sans always loved hearing Papyrus' excited yelling, no matter what other people think. He glances around, making sure no one was approaching them while they are out in the open. He was always protective like that.

 

He freezes when he sees someone heading their direction on the sidewalk in the park, their ombre purple hair shining proudly in the sun. They were wearing a grey hoodie, their hands shoved in the pocket- and he can see bandages peaking out from the edge. She was also wearing greyed out jeans, and purple/white tennis shoes. She was staring at them in amazement, and murmurs to him once she is _just_ within range to be heard. "Hello... May I take a picture of you guys? Never saw a walking, talking skeleton before. Let alone two."

 

He snaps out of his trance, and nods. Papyrus was smiling widely, always being for a pic. He steps on a park bench, to be only slightly taller than Sans, and poses heroically, ready for the picture. Sans leans against the arm of the park bench, smiling softly at his brother.

 

She smiles at them, and takes a expensive looking phone out- and takes a picture. She giggles quietly as Papyrus yells, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS LOVES FANS!"

 

"Of course, Papyrus, I am your biggest fan." He blushes lightly, and Sans smiles at her, thankful she didn't complain about his loud volume. "Anyways, what's your name, shorty? Mine is Banshee." He huffs, and stands to his full height, showing he has a good inch or two on her.

 

"shorty? your _way_ shorter than me, short stack. name's sans." She giggles, and turns around, winking over her shoulder as she starts walking away.

 

"Well, I aught to go. Have fun walkin'." She turns to in front of her, and walks away with a smile on her face that no one can see.


End file.
